


Of White Hair and Blue Lipstick

by xKobra_Kid



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Alternate Universe, Brendon tries is best, Dallon is a whiny bitch, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, M/M, Make-up artist Dallon, Self-Esteem Issues, hairdresser Brendon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 08:44:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9988607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xKobra_Kid/pseuds/xKobra_Kid
Summary: Brendon winced and looked at him, then he burst into a loud laugh covering his mouth with his hands. “The fuck have you done to your hair?” He asked laughing and laying his other hand on his stomach, Dallon looked at him and arched one eyebrow. “Dallon you’ve… oh my God!” he tried to stop his laugh and he petted his hair. “Have you used the bottle that smell like cotton candy?” Dallon nodded and Brendon smiled. “Honey, you’ve bleached your hair.”Dallon’s face went pale and he squealed. “Why do you keep it in the shower?” he yelled starting to search a mirror. He found one and his fingers started to pull his hair. “It’s yellow! Brendon it’s fucking yellow!” he screeched while his lower lip started to tremble. “You need to fix this, Brendon do something now!”





	

**1**

“Are you sure about it?”

“Positive, blue is just a bright color!”

Dallon smiled and looked down at the model that was sitting in front of him. He smiled and she relaxed under his hands, allowing him to put makeup on her cute heart-shaped face. She had big brown hair, long dark hair and puffy lips, a blue lipstick would be perfect for her pale skin. Dallon put some glitters on her eyelids, just to pop-out her eyes a little bit more, and he sighed loudly when he had to place the false lashes. Usually that was the easiest part and he was extremely good at it, but that day his hands were trembling a bit and he was pissed off.

Carol looked at him and he smiled at her, he grabbed a nude palette and started to search the right concealer. Most of people did the contouring before, but he used to focus on the eyes first and then on the face. Of course he would apply primer and foundation, but he always waited for the concealer and the highlighter. Carol was extremely pale and he struggled to find the right shade, she needed to seem natural and not a clown. Her puffy lips- thank God for lip injections, Dallon may add- popped out with that beautiful mat lipstick. Blue was definitely her color.

She thanked him and he smiled. Carol stood up and looked in the mirror for few seconds, admiring her new makeup and complaining silently about her hair. Dallon sighed and started to work on his next model, Brianne. She was completely different from Carol and it was easier for him to find the right foundation and the right shade of makeup. He loved his job but sometimes models were annoying, especially the male ones. They would complain about the “stuff” on their faces, about the powder and the slightly touch of contour. They would always talk even if he said that they couldn’t, they would always look at him like he was an alien just because he was a good makeup artist.

Just because he was man didn’t mean that he couldn’t be good.

Dallon looked around and he smiled at the hair-stylist. Brendon was a good person, a little bit eccentric but he was funny. He used to bother him during the first year of work, he didn’t like him and he didn’t like his flamboyant personality. He was gay, he was a bottom and he loved one-night stands. Everyone knew it, he always talked about it with every damn person. It was a bit strange for Dallon at first, mostly because he was pretty quiet about his private life, but Brendon was the complete opposite of him and he had to understand how to live with him. They were co-workers after all.

Brendon looked at him and smiled, waving his left hand and laying the hair-spray on the desk in front of him. He run towards him and smiled happily, starting to chat with him while he was working on Brianne. He was a bit confused by his behavior, didn’t he noticed that he was dealing with a foundation that was against him? He had picked the wrong shade but if he blended it people wouldn’t notice. He was like a magician with that kind of problems. But Brendon was still there and he was smiling at him, almost messing around with his brushes.

“See you later?” Brendon asked happily, Dallon hummed in agreement and the hair-stylist run away.

“He’s… strange?” Brianne said with her eyes closed.

“He is, but he’s a good person and he would make you even prettier.” Dallon muttered.

**2**

Brendon had pestered him for the past week. He had been bitching about his hair for so long that Dallon was starting to avoid him whenever it was possible. But obviously Brendon had no intention to leave him alone, he used to wait for him when he was done with his work and then he would drag him around the city, making random remarks about how healthy his hair was. Brendon would kill to be able to blench them and then dye them, he loved Dallon’s hair and he didn’t even know why, for him it was just common dark brown hair and he didn’t even care that much.

“Hey, Dallon!”

He hissed and whined silently, he forced a smile and he looked at him. “Hi, yes I’m fine, no thanks I don’t wanna drink tonight.” He muttered and Brendon looked at him speechless. He knew perfectly what he was going to ask him, but he wasn’t in the right mood to drink with him that night. He was tired and he just wanted to go home, pet Zero and then sleep until the next day. “See you tomorrow.” He said smiling and patting his shoulder.

“Sorry to break your ideas but I wanted to ask you if you were free tomorrow.” Dallon looked at him and nodded. “Good, would you like to have dinner with me? I’m a good cook!” he said happily, smiling and keeping his eyes on Dallon, making him slightly uncomfortable.

“I- what?”

Brendon laughed and rolled his eyes. “We can have dinner together tomorrow, if you want.” He said quietly this time, keeping his eyes on Dallon. He sighed and smiled weakly, starting to play with his sweater’s sleeve.

“Sure, we can discuss the details tomorrow morning.” Dallon said licking his lips. He was surprised by that request and but he stayed quiet and smiled, nodding and patting Brendon’s shoulder again. “See you tomorrow, then.”

And unluckily the next day came too quickly and Dallon didn’t know what to do. He was slightly uncomfortable around Brendon because, let’s be honest, he looked like a mess near him. He was almost twenty six and he still had acne which wasn’t good, he needed to use at least two layers of concealer and one of foundation. His face was pretty ruined while Brendon’s were all smooth and clean. His hair was pretty too and Dallon didn’t know why. He had never dyed them, never, but his hair wasn’t as shiny as Brendon’s.

He walked inside his studio and Brendon waved at him, he smiled and raised his hand unsurely. It was slightly strange, he had never been so embarrassed before with him, he didn’t even know why. Maybe the idea of having dinner with him was making him have weird thoughts. He had never noticed how beautiful Brendon’s eyes were, that was a shame because now he wanted to stare at them for an hour. He shook his head and sighed loudly, he was just being dumb.

He smiled at Ryan, one of the male models, and he laid his brushes and products on the small table. He waited for the first model and he started to work immediately, trying to focus on something that wasn’t Brendon or their dinner. Plus, it wasn’t a date and he had nothing to worry about. Just looking at Brendon was almost breathtaking, he didn’t know how to act now. He groaned and almost messed up the light line of the eyeliner. He cursed and the model laughed, making him chuckle while he muttered an apology.

He sighed and kept his mind focused on his work, after an hour of powders, foundations and lipsticks, Dallon was more relaxed and happy.

**3**

Dallon waited patiently for Brendon outside, he was even smoking a cigarette and that was unusual, he just felt like he needed it. His nerves were killing him and he didn’t know what he should except from Brendon. He sighed and rested his head against the wall, Brendon was still inside the building and he was working on his last model. They had an important event that night and Brendon was working as hard as usual; Dallon was impressed.

“Can I have a drag?”

Dallon winced and looked back at Brendon, sighing and nodding. He handed him the cigarette and smiled. “So, can we go?” he asked sighing and pulling his hair a bit.

“Sure. Would it be okay if we go in a restaurant? I haven’t had the time to do buy food.” Brendon laughed a bit and moved closer to him. Dallon coughed slightly and nodded. “Great! I came here with the metro, is it okay if we take your car?”

“Yeah, of course.” He muttered smiling. Dallon coughed and rubbed his face with his hands, he let the cigarette drop on the ground and he stepped on it. “We can go.”

Brendon smiled and dragged him towards his car. He knew that he was kind of odd to use someone else’s car to go out when he had asked him, but that morning his car wasn’t cooperating. He promised to Dallon that he would pay their dinner but he just whined and said that he wasn’t going to do that. Brendon couldn’t do anything, he wanted to enjoy that dinner and starting a tantrum about who was going to pay would just ruin it.

Dallon that day seemed extremely… caked. His face had no imperfection and Brendon could see the pale concealer on his dark circles, plus it was all over his face and Brendon didn’t know why. There was a hint of contouring but it looked good on him, Brendon surely noticed the white powder all over his face and he just sighed. He didn’t know that Dallon cared that much about his look, but he couldn’t say anything because he spent _hours_ working on his own hair.

He sat down in the passenger seat and looked over at Dallon, he told him that they could try a Japanese restaurant and Dallon agreed immediately, starting to ramble about how much he wanted to eat at the new sushi place near his house. Brendon just laughed and smiled at him, it was strange to see him so happy and free while he usually was calm and quiet. He rested his head on the window and turned off his phone, he wanted to enjoy that night.

Dallon turned on the radio and Brendon started to hum the song quietly, he didn’t try to start a conversation with him because if he started to talk now, he was sure that he after the first twelve minutes of dinner they would just sit in an awkward silence, and Dallon wanted everything but that. He didn’t even know what they could talk about, maybe work like always, but he hoped for something different and he hoped for something more personal than the usual “how was your day?”.

He really wanted to know Brendon, he was interesting and he wanted to get close to him even in a friendly way. He knew that maybe they would end up with being just friend, but it was enough for him, he didn’t have high expectation but Brendon seemed a good person. Sure he was loud and annoying most of times, Dallon liked his personality though but he didn’t like the fact that he had no filter about his life.

They pulled inside the parking lot and Brendon smiled widely, he almost run of the car and Dallon followed him smiling. It would be a long, long dinner.

**4**

Dallon didn’t really know how to react, he was completely soaked by the rain and he could feel his makeup almost going away. He was angry and he was going to blame his incapacity to say “no” to Brendon. It was almost three in the morning and he was shivering while Brendon was laughing, he hated the feeling of the wet jeans on his legs. He tried to warm up a bit inside his car but he hadn’t solved much.

“It was fun.” Brendon said looking outside the window. “Hey, do you wanna come inside?” he asked happily.

“No, thanks. I’ll go home and change this wet clothes.”

“Why don’t you come inside with me?” He asked again, sighing and smiling. He pouted when Dallon stayed silent but then he nodded, making Brendon cheer. “I’ll make you a cup of tea and I’ll give you warm clothes.”

“They won’t fit.” Dallon laughed and turned left, he remembered where Brendon lived luckily. “And I don’t like tea.”

Brendon whined and crossed his arms on his chest, he looked at him and sighed, knowing that if he kept arguing he wouldn’t solve anything. Dallon was stubborn and he knew it, things needed to happen when he wanted them to happen, he calculated his whole life and Brendon wasn’t even surprised by his stress level. How could he live with the constant pressure of failing? He couldn’t bear the idea of not succeeding and he couldn’t bear the idea of disappointing himself. But if he looked at Dallon he would see a tired person, with tired eyes and ruined skin. He was older than him and Brendon thought that he would know how the cosmetology world work; clearly he was wrong.

Dallon was constantly stressed and the smallest thing could drive him crazy. His nerves seemed to not exist and if something was wrong he would just freak out, more than once Brendon had seen him stare at one plain white wall with shaky hands. He was sure that one day he would collapse under the weight of his ambitions. Brendon wanted to make him understand that life wasn’t supposed to be planned. He couldn’t do that to himself.

They finally arrived there and Brendon waited for Dallon impatiently. He grabbed his keys from his pocket, he opened the door and let Dallon walk in first, he smiled and showed him around, saying that he could take a shower if he wanted to. He left him inside the bathroom and went in his bedroom, searching for a t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants for Dallon. He left the clothes outside the door after he had knocked twice, he slowly moved around the house, deciding to make two cups of tea even if Dallon had said that he didn’t like it.

Dallon decided to take a shower because he needed to warm up a bit. He found a rose scented body gel and then a peach one, the shampoos were really expensive and professional. He sniffed them and decided to use the almost empty one, plus it smelled like cotton candy. He applied the shampoo and let it set for fifteen minutes, like always; he had read somewhere that doing it could reinforce his hair. The rose scented body gel would suit the cotton candy scented shampoo. He looked around the shower and grabbed the washcloth, starting to rinse his body. His scalp itched a bit but he paid no attention to it, starting to rinse off the shampoo. He passed a hand through his wet hair and he walked out of the shower, he opened the door and grabbed the clothes, he tried to look at himself in the mirror but it was covered in steam.

**5**

Dallon walked inside the living room and he covered his cheeks with his hands, without those layers of concealer and foundation he felt awful, like when he was a kid in high-school and he couldn’t wear makeup. He heard Brendon humming a song in the kitchen and he walked towards him, sitting on a chair and looking at him. His clothes were slightly too tight but they were still comfortable.

“Thanks for letting me use the shower.”

Brendon winced and looked at him, then he burst into a loud laugh covering his mouth with his hands. “The fuck have you done to your hair?” He asked laughing and laying his other hand on his stomach, Dallon looked at him and arched one eyebrow. “Dallon you’ve… oh my God!” he tried to stop his laugh and he petted his hair. “Have you used the bottle that smell like cotton candy?” Dallon nodded and Brendon smiled. “Honey, you’ve bleached your hair.”

Dallon’s face went pale and he squealed. “Why do you keep it in the shower?” he yelled starting to search a mirror. He found one and his fingers started to pull his hair. “It’s yellow! Brendon it’s fucking yellow!” he screeched while his lower lip started to tremble. “You need to fix this, Brendon do something now!”

Brendon sighed and looked at him. “I’ll die them but I can’t use a permanent die or your natural color. Here, here, let me see what I have here at home.” He stroked his shoulder and chuckled. “I have something in my mind, I think I’m still having a toner and a red gold corrector.” He patted his back and headed towards the bathroom.

Dallon sat down in the living room and he sighed loudly. He was still pissed about his fucking hair and he didn’t know what to do about the damn color. It was fucking yellow, it was so bright that he could be the yellow stripe of the Pansexual flag. He groaned and pulled his hair, he muttered few curses under his breath and looked around, he almost started to cry but he tried to stay calm and to think about what had happened. It wasn’t the end of the world after all, it wasn’t that bad.

He heard Brendon walk down the stairs and he looked at him. “So, I have what I need and I’m going to make you look amazing.” He set the products on a table and he smiled at Dallon. “You’ll love it!”

“Are you sure it’ll suit me? Which color have you picked?”

“It’s a surprise, honey.”

“I wanna know the color.” He said firmly, he sighed and rubbed his cheeks. “Can’t, can’t we do this tomorrow?”

“Nope.”

“Brendon please.” He whined throwing his head back and covering his face with his hands, sighing. “I can’t do this, it’s… my hair is ruined!” he mumbled grumpily, biting his nails.

“Sweetheart, trust me I know what I’m doing.” Brendon said smiling, holding his hands and dragging him towards the kitchen. “I’m going to make you so pretty!”

Dallon sighed and looked at his feet. “Makeup would make me look pretty, not a fucking dye.” He muttered sitting on a chair.

**6**

“All done, now I just have to rinse your hair.”

Dallon sighed and looked at Brendon. He had been using and squeezing products in his hair for the past two hours. He had bleached it again and then he had used the corrector and then two toners; Dallon had never been so anxious in his whole life. Brendon had told him that his hair looked amazing and the color suited him but he wasn’t so sure anymore, Brendon had cut it a tiny bit and there, he had completely freaked out. But Brendon managed to calm him down. He had used a flacon of dye too and Dallon had hated the stingy smell of it.

“Now I have to dry them and then we’re done. You’ll love it.” Brendon said smiling.

“I’m not so sure about this.” He whispered quietly, munching on a cookie that Brendon had given to him to make him shut up.

“If you don’t like it, I’ll cut your hair as soon as your natural color will show up.” He patted his shoulders and started to dry Dallon’s hair, styling them up with a hairbrush. “You’re still having soft hair, this isn’t common but at least they aren’t _too_ ruined.” Dallon hummed and without thinking he pressed his head against Brendon’s hand, he was stroking his scalp and Dallon closed his eyes, sighing. “Ready to look at yourself?” Brendon asked biting his bottom lip.

Dallon was already gorgeous but now, well, Brendon found hard to keep his hands away from him. He had liked him since the first day of work and now he was there, standing in front of him, smiling nervously and looking extremely good; Brendon would kiss him without even ponder about the consequences. Brendon had always had a crush on him, he like him a lot and had tried to ask him out but he had never succeeded, dragging him around bars and drinking too much. He couldn’t help it, he had always thought that if he approached Dallon while he was drunk it wouldn’t be too embarrassing. Luckily he had never tried anything with him, he had always behaved.

However, now he wanted to kiss him so badly, he had been working with his hair for two whole hours and he had made him almost purr when he had stroked his scalp to clean it from the bleach. Now he was standing there, near the kitchen sink while Dallon was trying to not look at himself because he wanted to see his new look with Brendon by his side. He knew it was kind of dumb but he really wanted to have him close to him; at least if he fainted, Brendon would catch him.

“Ready?” Brendon asked walking towards him, Dallon nodded and let out a shaky breath. “You’ll like it, Dal.”

He dragged him in front of a mirror and Dallon’s mouth dropped open. His fingers started to touch his hair, still soft and shiny, now they were bright white and he loved it, he had never felt so beautiful, not even without his face covered in expensive makeup. It was white, it was bright and he was mesmerized by it, he could touch his hair for the rest of his life; it suited him so badly that he wasn’t mad anymore. He just wanted to take a bunch of photos of himself because he looked _too_ good, his self-esteem was growing slightly and he felt okay.

“Thank you.” He said looking at Brendon.

“It’s beautiful, isn’t it?” Brendon patted his back and brushed slightly his hair.

“Thank you so much.” Dallon smiled and hugged him tightly, feeling his own heartbeat get faster.

Brendon stayed quiet, he rested his head against Dallon’s shoulder and smiled. “You’re welcome, you’re welcome.”

**7**

The next day Dallon didn’t even used foundation or concealer, he spent two more minutes styling up his hair and then he was ready. He hadn’t slept at all because when Brendon had finished to dye his hair it was almost 3 a.m. and when he arrived home it was 5 a.m., plus he wasn’t even tired. He grabbed his leather jacket and looked at himself, smiling and feeling satisfied with himself. He had never seen his whole persona as a handsome guy, but now his self-esteem was starting to grow slowly.

He drove happily and he hummed few songs, tapping his fingers on the steering wheel. He felt good and he felt sure about himself. He couldn’t help but stare at himself once in a while, he was extremely happy and he couldn’t stop to think about how good Brendon’s hands felt in his hair, how happy he was near him and how quickly the time had passed. He did like Brendon, that was pretty obvious, he liked him a lot actually and spending time with him had just proved it.

He had felt good and he had loved every instant of it, he had appreciated how Brendon would just touch his neck or his shoulders, his back and his arms, almost trying to comfort him. He had loved every second of it and he was sure about the fact that Brendon had been a little bit touchy. He hadn’t minded it all, it had been perfectly fine with him and he had like it. He had liked it a lot.

He walked into the studio with a huge smile, he greeted his co-workers and he headed towards his desk, already submerged with products. He looked at himself in the mirror and sighed, his cheeks were slightly red and he hated it, it made him look sick. He grabbed the powder and a brush, he covered his cheeks and the tip of his nose, but it wasn’t enough, he could see the redness of his skin. He sighed and grabbed the concealer, tapping the tip of his nose and his cheeks, spreading it with a beauty-blender. He knew that he was supposed to use the concealer before the powder but he had already put it on his face.

“Hey Dal- what the fuck?”

He raised his head and looked at the guy in front of him, Ryan. “Yeah, it’s white.” He murmured looking at his face, noticing few imperfections on his skin. He sighed and brushed a hand through his hair. “Sit down. Armani today, am I right?” he asked grabbing his glasses.

“Yeah, make me beautiful.” Ryan said smiling and winking at him, closing his eyes with a yawn. “I bet Brendon had fun with your hair.” Dallon hummed in agreement and grabbed the foundation, tilting Ryan’s head back, the model looked at him and arched an eyebrow. “No foundation today? And no concealer?” He asked surprised.

“Yeah, I wasn’t in the mood.”

“You look good with white hair.” Ryan said closing his eyes while Dallon was trying to contour his face a tiny bit.

“I guess so.”

Ryan smiled and opened briefly his eyes, he looked at him and nodded, humming. “Yeah, they did a good job.”

“You should tell this to Brendon.” Ryan wiggled his eyebrows and Dallon shrugged, he grabbed a light powder and a brush. “He did a great job and my hair isn’t ruined at all.” He mumbled while starting to cover a small portion of Ryan skin. He sighed and looked at Brendon’s side but it was empty, that made him a little worried.

Brendon was late, he hadn’t called Dallon back and he hadn’t answered his messages. He was slightly worried and he was munching nervously a cracker. He hated it, he didn’t know what was wrong with Brendon, maybe he was tired or he was sick. He grabbed his phone again and tried to call him again, he didn’t receive an answer. He chewed the cracker and sighed loudly, throwing the food away. He still had a free hour and he wanted to go and check on Brendon. Friends were allowed to that, right?

He grabbed his car keys and his jacket, he waved at Stacy, one of his coworkers, and went outside. He sighed and started the engine, he looked around before starting to drive slightly faster than usual, he didn’t think about what could happen if he cut someone’s road, he didn’t think about it at all. He was kind of worried about Brendon and that constant thought that maybe he wasn’t okay made the whole drive a complete suffer.

Once he pulled into Brendon’s driveway, he shut down the engine and got off of the car. He knocked once, twice and then three times at the door, waiting patiently. The doorbell didn’t work and he sighed, he knocked again and rubbed his eyes. He looked around and kept knocking, he heard the sound of a broken glass and then the door swung open. Dallon looked at Brendon with parted lips and a sigh of relief escaped from his lips.

“What are you doing here?” Brendon mumbled tiredly.

“I was worried, I tried to call you but you didn’t answer.” He muttered looking at him. “Are you okay?” he asked quietly, studying his face.

“Yeah, I’m okay. Do you want to come in?”

He nodded and walked inside. “Why aren’t you at work?” he said looking around, seeing the mess in the house. “You sure you’re okay?” he muttered with a sigh.

“Yeah, I was cleaning. Coffee?”

“No, thank you.” He looked at him and arched an eyebrow, Brendon was acting strangely without a reason. “Thanks for yesterday, I love this color.” He mumbled with a small smile, Brendon looked at him and nodded, sitting down on the couch and patting the empty spot near him.

“It’s nice, it suits you.” He said smiling and leaning closer to him, resting his head on his shoulder. He looked up at him and kissed his cheek, moving closer and closer until he was pressed against his side. “Thanks for being here.” He mumbled closing his eyes, resting his head on his shoulder. He nuzzled his neck and kissed his jaw, smiling. “Are you hungry?” Dallon shook his head and looked at him. “You sure?” he nodded and Brendon smiled, kissing his jaw again.

“Are you okay, Brendon?” he mumbled trying to push him away without putting force in his movements, after all it was nice to have him that close.

“Yeah, I just smoked but I’m fine.” He looked up at him and chuckled. “You’re really pretty.”

“And you’re really high.” Dallon said with a sigh, stroking his shoulders.

“I’m not.” He mumbled with a yawn, he rubbed his eyes and smiled softly, closing his eyes. “Are _you_ high?” he asked laughing.

“No, Brendon. You smell like French fries, you should take a shower.” He mumbled with a sigh, Brendon whined and shook his head, starting to play with the hem of his sweater. “It’s going to be a long, long day.” Dallon muttered looking at Brendon, who was starting to doze off.

**8**

When Brendon woke up he felt a nice and warm pillow under his cheek, he stretched his arms and rubbed his face with a yawn. He looked at the ceiling and then sighed with a small smile, he looked at the soft pillow and whined loudly. Apparently, Dallon was extremely cute when he was asleep. He moved closer and rested his head on his left shoulder, he hid his nose in his neck and one of his hands gripped the cloth of his sweater. Dallon let out a deep sigh and his arms wrapped around Brendon’s waist.

He looked at him and sighed happily, he was so peaceful while he was sleeping that Brendon couldn’t help but kiss his cheek unsurely, then he nuzzled his neck with a small smile. He whished he could kiss him right there, he felt good near him and his head had almost stopped to ache, but that probably was because he had taken a nap. Perhaps he was just too “focused” on Dallon, however he couldn’t help but think that he was starting to catch deeper feelings for him. He already liked him, he liked him a lot and he had tried to get in his pants since he had seen him, but after a month or so everything had changed and he had started to like him sentimentally.

“Dal.” He murmured kissing his forehead and petting his hair. “Dallon.” He said poking his ribs and smiling happily. “Dallon wake up.” He whined, he looked at him and sighed. “Daddy.”

“Say that one more time and I’ll kick your ass.” Dallon mumbled.

“I knew you were awake.” He smiled and stood up, patting his chest and stretching his arms with a loud yawn. “Are you hungry?”

“Nah, I’m fine.” He looked at him and sighed, he rubbed his face and groaned, feeling his back aching. “You should eat, you were pretty high.” He muttered standing up and looking at his phone. “Crap I’m late.”

“Stay here, keep me company.” Brendon mumbled with a sigh, he looked at him with sad eyes and then lowered his head, walking into the kitchen. “We could have lunch together.”

“I need to work, but thanks for the thought.” Dallon grabbed his jacket and his car key, he stared at Brendon for few seconds and then he shrugged. “Take care, I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Brendon nodded and started to search a clean cup. He stayed quiet until he heard Dallon close the main door. He rested his hands on the sink and he gripped it tightly, making his knuckles become white. Of course Dallon would choose work, he had always chosen it, Brendon should have known it, but he was too blind to realize that and now he was alone, again, without weed or cigarettes because he had smoked the last one while preparing his joint. How stupid of him.

“Guess it’s just the two of us.” He muttered with a sigh, looking at the coffee pot.

He grabbed it and returned into the living room, he sat down and held the warm mug in his hands, trying to warm his hands up a bit. He grabbed the remote and turned on the TV, he stared at the flat screen and rubbed his forehead with a small sigh, feeling his chest tight and heavy. It was normal, nothing new for him and that was starting to bother him. The smallest thing could make him cry and he hated it, he used to live a normal and happy life but sometimes sadness seemed to float around him.

He looked at his hands and then at the mug, he left it on the small table and bit his lower lip. Maybe a shower could relax him, the pouring hot water used to make him feel light and free, under the hot water he felt like his head wasn’t his head anymore, his thoughts weren’t there anymore.

**9**

Things escalated quickly since that day, Brendon got closer to Dallon and they started to see each other, they started to date and it was all because of Dallon and his loud voice, apparently he couldn’t whisper like everyone else. He had dropped few _interesting_ comments about Brendon, he had tried to not say a thing but he had failed miserably; luckily Brendon had caught every single words and he had started to act differently. He had almost driven him crazy with his tight pants and his transparent shirt, he had stopped with his random one night stands and he had started to complain a lot about the fact that he needed a healthy relationship.

Then Dallon had decided to ask him out in a cute and lovely way, he had bought him a dozen of roses and he had even dressed up nicely, using a dark blue suit which had made Brendon speechless. He had said yes, he had laughed and blushed and Dallon had stared at him with a small smile, making Brendon even more excited.

Since that first date they had shared a lot of dates, dozens of them actually. Brendon couldn’t explain how he felt but everything seemed to be okay, even for Dallon. He had almost understood that if things went bad, then he had nothing to worry about because he could have another chance. Luckily things were pretty good between the two of them, they weren’t in love yet but they were close, the feelings were mutual and they couldn’t keep his hands off each other, probably because Brendon was constantly around Dallon with his eyes on him.

That day Brendon was extremely touchy, he had been around Dallon since early and he had no intention to leave him alone, Dallon didn’t mind. They had shared a coffee and Brendon had kissed him so roughly that Dallon had almost tripped, but Brendon had tugged at his shirt with trembling hands, smiling on those thin lips that used to wake him up almost every morning. It was an habit: a kiss to wake up, a shared cup of coffee, a quick shower and then a small make out session. It was great, it felt great.

However, Dallon seemed a bit off and Brendon wondered what was bothering him. He was sad, he didn’t talk like before and he had just looked at him with empty eyes, those glacial glares from him made Brendon thought if they needed to talk, maybe he was just thinking too much, it had happened before and Brendon didn’t mind, yet he didn’t know to make it stop. Seeing Dallon so quiet and almost sad was hard, he was used to the quiet but happy one.

“Hey, wanna go out for lunch today?” Brendon asked smiling.

“No, I’m not hungry and I’m busy.” He muttered staring at the tired model in front of him. “We’ll eat dinner together, okay? Okay.” He grabbed the eyeliner and started to apply it on the ruined lashes of the model.

“Yeah, sure.” Brendon murmured walking closer to him, he kissed his cheek and Dallon pulled back. “Right, the foundation. See you later.”

Dallon hummed and stared at the girl in front of him, cursing mentally her oily skin. He grabbed the false lashes and applied them carefully, earning a whine from the girl, but he didn’t give a fuck because she needed to be beautiful, everyone in that huge room needed to be beautiful. It stressed him out a bit, but he was used to it and he was used to cover his little imperfection with makeup. Brendon had always whined a lot when he covered his little scar under his chin, mostly because that was Brendon’s favorite spot. He loved to kiss it and rub his thumb on it, feeling the sensitive skin react under his touch.

Later that day, Brendon had managed to make Dallon less stressed, he had asked him to go out with him for dinner and he had planned and amazing night. He knew he had food back at his house and he was a good cook, he wasn’t a chef but he could manage to prepare something. Dallon didn’t eat a lot usually but Brendon was sure about his cooking skill, no one could resist the amazing smell of his cheesy cornbread topped chili.

He had dragged him inside his house and Dallon couldn’t help but sigh, he was tired and he needed to sleep, he wanted to sleep. He didn’t know why Brendon had insisted to make him dinner when clearly he wasn’t hungry or in the right mood, it was crystal clear but apparently Brendon couldn’t understand it, or he just didn’t want to see that. He had done it in the past and Dallon had always given up, but now he was just tired and kind of sad.

“Sit down, Dal! Dinner will be ready in few minutes.” Brendon smiled and kissed his forehead with a small smile. “Hope you’ll like it.”

He patted his head and Dallon smiled, looking at his feet. He yawned gently and kissed his chin, he rested his back on the couch and held his breath for few seconds. He held his face between his hands and looked at him, Brendon blinked and stared at him with a small smile, leaning on and kissing him sweetly, resting his hands on his shoulders. He tried to pull back but Dallon whined, locking his fingers in his hair. The kiss was slow and full of unspoken words, Brendon felt his heart beat faster and louder, he could feel it in his head and throat.

He pulled back and smiled happily. “Now, is cheesy cornbread okay?” he murmured looking at him, leaving a little peck on his lips.

“Sounds good.” he rested his head on the couch and yawned. “If I fall asleep, don’t wake me up.” He smiled and yawned quietly, caressing his hair sweetly.

“Alright-y, baby.” He kissed his lips and walked away, humming a song and playing with the hem of his shirt.

Ten minutes later everything was done, he had placed the food in two plates and he headed back into the living room. He laid the plates on the table in front of the couch and then he sat down, smiling widely at Dallon. He seemed asleep but Brendon couldn’t let him skip dinner, he grabbed his plate and moved it under his nose, trying to wake him up. Dallon blinked his eyes open and looked at Brendon with a small smile, he shook his head and licked his lips, he grabbed his plate and yawned quietly.

Dallon spent four minutes saying how delicious it was, how tasty and satisfying. He smiled at him and kissed his lips with a small chuckle. They ate in silence and shared few glances once in a while, they stared at the TV, laughing at the silly program while eating the food and drinking red wine. Brendon kissed softly his cheek when he finished his food and Dallon giggled, they smiled at each other and they shared a small kiss, then one leaded to a dozen of pecks and soon they became a heated and passionate make-out session.

Brendon placed their plates on the table and then his hands held Dallon’s t-shirt, gripping tightly at the cloth and playing with it. Everything was going as he had planned and he was euphoric, both of them needed it, they needed a night only for themselves. They could make love and cuddle, then fuck like when they were young. Their bodies were pressed together and Brendon could feel his hair being pulled slightly while a hand held tightly his left hip.

“Bedroom, please?” Dallon mumbled on his lips, biting his neck and jaw.

Brendon shivered and smiled happily, he shook his head and looked at him with lustful eyes. “We’re fine here, the couch is perfectly fine.” He cupped his face between his hands and kissed him, making Dallon whimper on his lips while starting to get turned on by those passionate kisses. Brendon sat in his lap and he felt Dallon’s hand up his back and then they crawled down his shirt, he held tightly his ass and Brendon moaned on his lips. “Stop it.” He said chuckling, hitting playfully his chest.

“Oh, poor Brendon with a sensitive butt.” He laughed and shook his head, smiling and biting his neck, leaving a little red mark on his skin.

Brendon rolled his eyes and grabbed a little remote from the couch, he looked at Dallon and kissed his lips with a small smile, he pressed a button and chuckled, stroking his skin with his thumbs. “Think you’ll going to like this.”

And Brendon was right, they shared one of the best night of their life, the slowed down versions of “I Wanna Be Yours” and “Do I Wanna know?” by Arctic Monkeys fit perfectly, they hid their soft whispers and the loud moans, but at the same time they set a slow and sweet atmosphere in the room and Brendon swore that he had touched the sky when he came, Dallon was making him feel like a prince.

When the last drop of lust had faded, Brendon collapsed on Dallon’s chest with a small smile, panting and feeling the sweat run down his body. He was exhausted but he was happy, he closed his eyes and kissed Dallon sweetly, he smiled on his lips and he felt those large and strong hands in his hair, caressing it sweetly while pressing soft pecks on his forehead. He murmured sweet nothings in his ear and touched gently his back and neck, feeling slightly guilty for those red marks on his skin.

Brendon looked up at him and smiled, kissing his chin. “I love you.” He murmured shyly, hiding his face in the crook of his neck.

Dallon froze under him and then he relaxed almost instantly, pressing a lovingly kiss on his head. “I love you, too.” He sniffed his scented hair and hummed, “New shampoo?”

“Yeah, do you like it?” he asked with a small smile, snuggling closer to him. Dallon nodded in agreement and looked at him, he stroked his brown hair and yawned. “I should bleach your hair again.” He laughed softly and kissed his cheek.

“Maybe later.” He murmured rubbing his eyes, he pulled Brendon closer and held him to his chest, he stood up and Brendon squealed, he felt Dallon’s arms under his butt and he tangled his legs around his waist. “Now we need to sleep.”

“The couch was comfy.”

“But my back hurts.”

“No it doesn’t.”

Dallon rolled his eyes and kissed his lips, Brendon shook his head and whined silently. He looked at him and couldn’t help his giggles, seeing the tiredness in those piercing blue eyes, yet they were full of love. Dallon was actually getting a little bit better, he was less stressed than usual and he was a little happier, his face was usually free from make-up and he let Brendon style-up his hair as he pleased. He was getting better, he knew it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya pals, how are you? Surely better than me, I hate being sick. Anyway, we should all thank my shitty flu because I finally finished this fan-fiction and I've started to listen to The 1975 properly, and now I'm obsessed with George. Blame me, he's attractive.  
> That's not the point.  
> So, hope you've enjoyed this "little" thing.  
> See you soon, love y'all.


End file.
